


Quid Pro Quo

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Imprisonment, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex is in the Autobot brig, and the Autobots want something out of him. They send First Aid to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly requests over at TF Rare Pairing on Livejournal, filling the prompt "Vortex/First Aid, negotiation"

The medic stared at the current resident of the Autobot brig, automatically cataloguing damage and planning the most effective treatments-assuming anyone would allow him into the cell with Vortex. Which, they would, if First Aid could get the flier to agree to a _lot_ of good behavior first.

“You gonna fix me or what?” The Decepticon asked after several long minutes of being stared at.

“Maybe.” The word was almost physically impossible to say. He would have already done the repair work, if the other Autobots weren’t so worried that Vortex would take him hostage or worse. “It depends on whether or not you’re going to give us what we want.”

“I never took you for the type.” Vortex turned his head and pinned his own stare on the red and white mech. “Always thought you were the sweet one, but I guess you’ve got some manifolds after all. So what’s ol’ Optimus want out of me this time?”

First Aid hadn’t wanted to know there had been a ‘last time’ for treating one of their prisoners this way. “No harassment.”

“Oh that’ll cost at least some bandages first.” The Combaticon looked the younger mech up and down, clearly checking him out. “Cause you’re a pretty little thing.”

“Done.” Red Alert would fritz. First Aid pulled several rolls of mesh bandages from his subspace and tossed them carefully between the cell’s energy bars. “You can’t touch me.”

“That’s not fair. You’re gonna have your hands all down in my internals.” Vortex shivered. 

“Either you agree to no touching, or we’re done here.”

“Fine.” The medic was certain the Decepticon was pouting behind his mask. “No touching. But that’ll cost you later.”

An unknown favor at an unknown time wasn’t something he was willing to agree to, no matter how his coding was _crawling_ with the need to fix the other mech. “No.”

“Whatever.” Vortex turned away from him and stared back up at the ceiling. “I guess we’re done then. Tell Prime to send Jazz next time. At least he’s fun.”

“As you wish.” First Aid forced himself to turn away from the cell and walk to the door. He should have known better than to think that Vortex would just roll over and give them everything for a few repairs. _Optimus_ should have known better.

“If they send you back tomorrow with energon,” The Decepticon said suddenly, “I’ll tell them where Starscream is building the new superweapon.”

The medic smiled under his mask. “I’ll bring painkillers if you tell us what it does, too.”

Vortex laughed, and First Aid thought it sounded genuine.


End file.
